Small Victories
by discopolice
Summary: A few Accelerator/Last Order oneshots. Chapter 2: Christmas-themed for your joy. And the rating goes up, up, up.
1. Chapter 1

"Misaka was very serious when Misaka said she wanted to be with you forever."

The time has come.

I am sitting, cross-legged, on the bed I call mine, which Last Order would sometimes crawl into when bored or lonely. Last Order is sitting on the edge, and her legs are swinging back and forth in some sort of melancholy. Her love for me is tangible in the air, and I wish I could send the same to her, or do something to cheer her up.

Or I could stop being a pussy and kiss her already, sealing the feelings I've had since I first met her.

Taking her into the darkness with me, tainting her, those are mere excuses for running away, I realize as she looks out the window, obviously depressed over something. This isn't her usual sniffling and bawling over trivial matters; she's really down. The maturity she's gained over the past few years, which conflicts with her pubescent appearance, is shining through the tears she doesn't shed.

"But Misaka is worried that Misaka will lose to another Misaka who's more grown up, says Misaka as Misaka lets out her childish but true feelings."

She's worried about Worst. How wrong can this brat get? She doesn't realize that though I'm tied to darkness, though I will likely be fighting forever, what I want desperately is peace. I want normalcy, I want to learn without drugs and electric shocks, and I want to have a wife and kids. Last Order is my link to that normalcy; she is what Worst, fun as Worst is, can never be.

"Why are you worrying about that shit? You shitty brat, don't you realize that you're my woman and you always will be? You don't have to worry yourself over things like that." Without thinking, I blurt out my raw feelings. Shit. Now there's no turning back; I've dragged her in with me. She's looking at me, desperately searching for reassurance, to know that what I've just told her isn't a lie.

The time has come. My heart feels as though it will slam out of my chest. I've played over this moment a million times in my head, but somehow it doesn't get easier to act it out. Somehow I'm still scared I'll be rejected, or that I'll hurt her. But she's looking at me, pleading for something.

"But Misaka—"

"I'm being serious." I scoot over to her with my knees and take her face in my hands. She's so small and soft, and I stroke her cheek reverently, marveling at how smooth her skin is. "You're mine. So stop it."

I slide an arm around her and kiss her. I can't see her because my eyes are closed, but her lips are incredibly soft and moist, and it feels like we've completed a circuit between us. She holds the back of my head and smiles into my mouth. Whenever I move my lips the slightest, she responds. We break away and meet again and again, still wrapped around each other. Somewhere in the back of my head, it registers that this is my first time kissing anyone, let alone the beautiful girl called Last Order, but I'm not worried. It comes naturally, as natural as taking a first step forward.

We break away one final time, and I find myself childishly smiling. Yes! I finally did it! I'll show those motherfuckers that even a monster can find love! She's snuggling into my shoulder, a huge grin on her face, and I press a kiss to the top of her head and pull her close.

"Misaka wants to be your only. Basically, Misaka wants to be Accelerator's girlfriend, specifies Misaka as Misaka makes a request to the one she loves most." My heart swells with joy, and I pull her warm body flush against mine.

"You brat. You already were."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the wonders of Academy City's technology and that bastard Tsuchimikado, I've found myself with the possession of some sort of aphrodisiac drug.

He had given the pills to me around two days ago, for Christmas, with a disgusting cheeky remark. _"I thought you could improve your performance, nya!"_ I had almost chucked the bottle back at him in rage, but I instead opted to threateningly motion towards my choker with a glare, while surreptitiously slipping the bottle in my back pocket. Not like the asshole was trying to poison me, and I figured it would come in handy for Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve. That date is marked off on my calendar with little flowers and hearts next to it. No, you dumbass, I didn't do that. My girlfriend sabotaged my schedule and marked off a "date with Last Order!," leaving me with the responsibility of determining where and when to go out. I chose a small pastry café that I knew she would enjoy, as far away from the school districts as possible.

It would be a lie to say I'm not happy to be going somewhere with her. Now that she's at Tokiwadai living in the dorms, and Worst is at some high school or other, it gets lonely and annoying to be in the apartment with Yomikawa and Yoshikawa. I can't visit Last Order at her dorm, because there's another girl in there and I don't have time to deal with that shit. And why would I visit Worst? The bitch calls me enough.

That's why I'm sitting on this bench in the train station, tapping my foot, acting more aloof than I actually am.

Ah, she's here. Her hair is in short pigtails, and she is wearing a short, red dress with a white jacket and black stockings. The damn girl is wearing a Santa hat. Are you serious? Even with her saccharine Christmas cheer, she is… pretty cute. That smile of hers is lighting up the entire train station. And she's all mine. She's skipping towards me with a grin on her face, and I hoist myself up to greet her.

"Sorry I'm late, apologizes Misaka Misaka earnestly! It took me a long time to get out of the dorm!" As Last Order integrates at Tokiwadai, she's losing her verbal tic and beginning to use "I" more. It gives her a mature feeling, though I admittedly miss her quirky speech pattern a little. "So, where to? asks Misaka as Misaka is wondering."

I take out two train tickets and place one in her small hand. "The train leaves soon, so we have to hurry. Hold on to me, brat. There are a lot of people out tonight and it would be a hassle if you got lost." Without speaking further, I grab Last Order's hand and start walking; she stumbles a little, and a blush spreads across her face. Cute. I can't help but childishly smile a bit.

We spend the train ride pressed together in a packed car, and she snuggles into my chest for warmth. I reach into my back pocket to make sure my wallet and the pill case are still there, and then wrap an arm around her protectively. If some pervert tries to touch my woman, he's going to get accelerated out of the fucking subway.

When we reach the pastry shop, which is spilling over with pink paint and beribboned everywhere for Christmas dates, Last Order gapes, then starts jumping up and down. "Delicious! Delicious! Desserts! It's so pretty! Misaka reports as Misaka grabs Accelerator and runs in!" She does just that, and I nearly stumble over this time. She bounces cheerfully as I tell the waitress at the desk about the reservation, and we are led to a small table. It's a smaller shop than I had anticipated, and a few eyebrows raise at the sight of me, an albino 17-year-old with wires in his head walking with a cane, with a young girl at his side. A few guys nod at me in sympathy, as if saying "yeah, you've got a girl who likes this shit too, huh? Tough."

"Order whatever you want," I say curtly to Last Order, and she picks some absurd monstrosity of a dessert. I don't much enjoy sweets, myself, so I order a banana and bitter chocolate parfait. It turns out to be pretty good, and I enjoy it as Last Order sneaks bites with her spoon. We talk about a lot of things, her friends at Tokiwadai, my misadventures with magic, and how things are going at home. Eventually, we begin musing on how the city is empty now that people have gone home for winter holiday, and we commiserate on having no such home to go to.

Speak of the fucking devil. Some girl comes up to our table, and she and Last Order begin chatting. I don't really listen; it's nothing I'd be interested in anyway. Girl shit, probably.

"Misaka-san! Is that your boyfriend? You're such a lucky girl to have a caring boyfriend like that! What's his name?" Well, fuck. There goes that idea.

"His name is Accelerator and yes, he is my boyfriend, reports Misaka Misaka," Last Order boasts, sticking her chest out. I nod in agreement. The other girl's mouth drops open, and she takes a few steps back, presumably out of fear.

"Wait, you mean that Accelerator? The number one? Oh my _god_. Wait until I tell the girls at school that Misaka-san is dating—"

"Don't, Senpai!" Last Order cries, waving her hands around wildly and looking at me, expecting me to bail her out.

"Whatever," I mutter. I'd rather it get out now so people know not to fuck with her, lest they invoke my wrath. Besides, I'm incredibly proud to be her boyfriend; it's not as though I'm ashamed. Shit, I'm pretty lucky. Who wouldn't want to show off a girl like her?

"Well, I guess if Accelerator is okay with it, you can tell people, says Misaka as Misaka gives her permission. But don't let it get too widespread!" Last Order says. I nod again and finish off my parfait, then grab a spoonful of Last Order's and try it. It's sweet. As expected. It fits her.

The two girls finish talking, and Last Order finishes off her dessert. We sit there for a while, just talking, until the waitress politely asks us to order something else or leave. We walk out quietly, observing the slowly falling snow and huddling close to each other.

"Misaka doesn't want to go home," Last Order complains. "It's so nice being with you…"

"Then don't go home," I reply curtly. "There are plenty of hotels around here. Let's stay somewhere." Last Order jumps and blushes so furiously that her face matches her dress. We've only shared a bed a handful of times, and had sex even fewer, so she's still embarrassed by the idea; I am more excited than embarrassed, and butterflies start floating in my stomach.

"Are- are you suggesting-? But Misaka doesn't know where the hotel district is, reports Misaka Misaka… Misaka is thinking…" She starts fidgeting and playing with the hem of her dress. Cute. "Ah!" She shoots up like a bolt, and her ahoge twitches. "Misaka will consult the network!"

"Oh, God. Don't do that. How would they even know where to go?"

"Misaka Misaka has gotten reports…"

"Stop."

We arrive at a lit up love hotel in the seedy district, and I put my phone's map away. As soon as we get into the elevator, we are looking at each other hungrily; I turn away and swallow my pill quickly, so Last Order doesn't see it. If she knew I had something like that, she would probably take away my ability to speak or move, and I don't feel like dealing with that with my dick stirring in my pants.

We get to our room and lock the door behind us, and then stare at each other for a few seconds. I step forward and grab her, pulling her into a heated kiss. Almost instantly, her tongue darts out, searching for mine; it seems she's been waiting for this as well. We break away only to get off our jackets, before we are on each other again, grasping and kissing. I press my palm against the small of her back and pull her body flush against mine, and then softly rub my crotch against hers; she whimpers, and it gets me even more excited.

At this point, I'm beginning to feel the effects of the drug Tsuchimikado had given me. I'm noticing tiny things about Last Order that I never did, things that make my heart race: the way her lips part as she breathes in, the way her legs tremble as I run my hands up and down her back, the way she clutches and grasps onto my hair as though she's falling. I can't wait anymore, so I lift her dress off her and lead her over to the full-sized bed, soft and inviting.

She yanks my shirt off, looks me up and down, then undoes her own bra and looks up at me coyly. What, does she want me to take it off? I do so, scratching my nails along her cleavage as I pull the garment off. I proceed to pull off her stockings and panties with her cooperation, leaving her nude before me.

It's been awhile since I've been able to look over Last Order, or since I've had such a perfect opportunity, so I move back. She reaches to me, but I grab and still her hand; I look her up and down, smiling gently. Her neck is short but elegant, tapering out into softly curved shoulders and just slightly pronounced collarbones. Her breasts seem to have grown since I last saw her nude, and they appear as though they could comfortably fill my hands; her nipples stand pert on her chest, and I resist the urge to pinch one playfully. Her hips are full and womanly, and a soft patch of brown hair rests between her thighs, which are slightly spread to expose her to my eyes. She blushes profusely at the way I'm looking her down, and I grin. She's so wet she's glistening in the dim light, and my eyes slip shut as I imagine how good it will feel to slip inside of her again…

Ah, there's still time left in the night; I'll get more opportunities to explore and taste every inch of her later. For now, my cock is straining against my pants, and I unbuckle my belt obligingly. Last Order reaches out and pulls my pants down, then raises an eyebrow.

"Misaka notices you aren't wearing any underwear today," she says. "You'll be cold if you keep doing that!" I sigh and mutter a "whatever," but I'm charmed by her concern. It's just easier not to wear anything under my pants, and more comfortable at that.

"Not like anyone's seeing it to care except you," I murmur and kick off my pants as I kiss her again, pressing the full length of our bodies together. We're lying on our sides now, wrapped around each other, squirming and making small noises in the silence. I untangle one of my hands from Last Order's hair and slip it down, over her breasts and stomach, down between her legs; I tease her clitoris with the tip of my index finger, and she shudders and lets out a high-pitched whine. So cute I could die. Damn.

As I slide my middle finger into her opening, slick and inviting, she reaches down with a trembling hand and grabs my dick tentatively. She pushes me over onto my back, then turns around so her face is directly in my groin, and mine in hers. So this is what she wants to do, huh? Her pussy smells good. A bit musky, and like her, concentrated.

"Misaka Misaka wants to make you feel good too…" she whispers, then licks a stripe from the base to the tip. I wrap one of my arms around her waist and bury my face between her legs, licking and swirling my tongue around her folds. She tastes just as good as she smells – a bit sweet, a bit sour. She whimpers and swallows my dick in whole.

A shock runs down my spine as she hits a spot just under the head with her tongue, and I forget what I'm doing momentarily. Last Order pulls back and grins mockingly at me.

"Ah, I've found a sweet spot, huh, remarks Misaka as Misaka files this away for further exploration…" Then she nibbles right on that spot, and I can't hold back a guttural moan. She giggles and moves back to take me in her mouth; I resolve to find her sweet spots before the night is out, and go back to tonguing her clitoris.

I have an idea. I dip my index finger into her vagina a few times, getting it nice and wet, then drag it up and tease her anus as I keep licking her clit. She squeaks loudly and stops, then covers her mouth, aware of the sounds she just made; I wiggle the tip of my finger into her ass and dart my tongue into her pussy.

"Like that, huh. Let it out. Nobody's going to hear you except me." She clenches around both my finger and my tongue. Oh, wow; her muscles are powerful. I'm about to come just thinking of how she could clench around my dick when she would get close; she must feel the same, as she's sucking harder, and I can feel the vibrations of her moans around me. Right as I feel myself go past the edge of coming, I slide my finger fully in her ass and give her clit a few quick sucks, and she tosses her head back and _screams my name_ as I ejaculate into her open mouth.

We lie there in a haze for about two minutes before I realize something. Not only am I not tired, as usual post-coitus, I'm still hard. Harder than ever, in fact. That Tsuchimikado might be a bastard who chases his sister, but I'll have to remember to pay him back later. Last Order notices, and tilts her head in confusion, then grins wildly.

"Ah, so Accelerator is not satisfied with just that, asks Misaka Misaka? Well, then, Misaka will have to help you out!"

Oh hell no. She is NOT going to be on top. Not tonight. I flip her over in one swift movement and pin her hands over her head with one hand, and her hips to the bed with the other. She looks a bit scared of what I might do, but my dick is twitching back and forth with anticipation, and it rubs a little bit over her clit. She squirms and squeaks in sensory overload and presses against my hands.

"I guess it's time to show you my real power. So get ready for it!" I laugh loudly and slide home in one quick movement, and my brain fogs up instantly. Oh, God, she feels so good, so warm and wet and impossibly tight, like she's trying to hold me inside forever. Last Order is smiling (cute) and softly moaning, though not so much moaning as letting out high-pitched whines, and her eyes are shut tightly. I wait a second to make sure she's okay, looking down at her face to try and gauge her comfort.

She opens her eyes and nods, and I slide out, then in, slowly to tease her. I repeat that a few more times until she gets visibly impatient, and then start thrusting in full, hard and quick. My breath comes in short gasps, as does hers, and my eyes shut in bliss. Without thinking, I move a hand downwards and swipe my thumb over her clit repeatedly; my other hand is pinching her nipples and kneading her breasts roughly.

Last Order is thrashing; I can feel it. She loves it, loves every minute. I can tell by the way she's crying out and reacting to every little touch. I tilt my hips up a little bit and thrust, and she yells out and tosses her head back.

"There!" she squeaks, and I comply, angling my thrusts just a certain way to hit… something. Ah, this must be her G-spot. She clutches at my hair, then my back, leaving scratches down my shoulder blades. The slight pain mingles with the pleasure of her pussy clenching around me.

She's about to come; her breath is quickening further, and she's bucking her hips desperately. "Ahhh…. Misaka is… I'm about to… I feel like I'm about to peeee…"

I still for a few seconds, then remember something. I had read about female ejaculation and the G-spot; apparently female ejaculation and urination are a similar sensation. Oh God, I want her to come. I want her to wet the sheets with her juices and scream my name again and again…

I can't think clearly anymore about anything except her. My hips are snapping against hers again and again, and I don't even need to rub her clit, because it's meeting my skin perfectly with each thrust. Suddenly, as I feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm, she goes taut under me and yells.

"I… Accelerator! Acceleratorrrrrrrr!" I grin devilishly and keep going, looking downwards. A thin jet of liquid sprays out and onto my groin and the bed, and that gives my ego a jolt that runs straight down my spine and into my dick. I rub her clitoral hood and keep going, her name on my lips.

"Come… come inside… fill me up… ahhhhhhhhhh!" I'm gone. I can't think to pull out; I let jet after jet of come fill her pussy, until my balls still and I have to struggle to keep myself upright. Sweat is dripping down both our faces, and Last Order looks incredibly satisfied.

In fact, she looks like she wants more.

And I want more, too. We spend until 4 AM in various positions, skin slapping against skin, bringing each other the ultimate pleasure two people can share. I explore every inch of her body and find all of her sweet spots. (By the way, besides the obvious, they're the back of her neck, her inner thigh, right above her navel, and the inside of her ankle. Among others.) She finds mine. (Like I'd tell you those.)

Around the end of the sixth round, we collapse together on the bed, and she pulls the covers over us. Both of our minds are too foggy for conversation, too satiated for anything except to wrap our arms around each other and drift into dreamless sleep. Just before I sleep, I think about it and decide that I want to fall asleep like this every night, happy with the girl I love.

When I wake up, though, and as I gaze at Last Order's sleeping face, I realize something.

I took a drug to last as long as I did. Last Order didn't take anything. _She was naturally like this._

I can feel my pride as a man and as a boyfriend drifting away as I cradle my head in my hands.

**Omake**

"Excuse me… sir and miss… you have to leave now. It's time to check out."

"Is it, now?" I tap the button on my choker, throw my cane to the side, and start walking towards the man tasked with telling us to get out.

"Ah! Ah, well, you can stay awhile longer, I suppose! Don't hurt me, sir!"


End file.
